


Tangled Sides

by IArtThou, RuthlessNancy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Animal Transformation, I hope y'all enjoy, I want to add something new, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, This is going to be a bit different from the Tangled storyline, This is partly inspired by other works, a lot of plot twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IArtThou/pseuds/IArtThou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessNancy/pseuds/RuthlessNancy
Summary: (This is a Tangled AU with the characters of Sanders Sides)Virgil is Rapunzel, Roman is Flynn, Patton and Logan are the kings, Deceit is Gothel, Remus is someone. Shenanigans ensue. Magical shenanigans with a smidge of romance, maybe?Very big thanks to RuthlessNancy for being my editor and beta!





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly created for my friends, again. I like to write for them. So read it if you please. I'll try and keep it suspenseful (and update it). There will be twists and turns. This is also partially inspired by other works such as this, that I will compile and link (because they're good and you should read them). Not everything will be the same as the original so that it won't simply be watching Tangled for the nth time. Enjoy!  
Virgil- Rapunzel  
Roman- Flynn  
Patton/ Logan- Kings  
Deceit- Ethel (Gothel)  
Remus- Guard

In a kingdom far away from the land we know, there lived two kings who ruled over the people. It was the kingdom of Logos, ruled by the current king, Logan Croft, and his spouse, Patton. The kings had been together for a few years, both wanting a child, they agreed on having a child through a chosen consort. While they were awaiting their child, a brooding teen was strolling through the forest.

The teen bore a dark cloak, covering his black tunic trimmed with yellow, black pants and boots. The man pulled his hood down as he approached the familiar faux bush. It fell to let his face be seen to the world, though no one was there. Brushing a yellow gloved hand over the left half of his face, he grimaced. This curse of his was beginning to act up, corrupting more and more of his body.

Ethil was cursed years ago when he was caught stealing potion ingredients from his arcane tutor, and as punishment, the man turned him into the two-faced thief he saw, half snake and half man, a combination no human would trust or care for. Ethel had fled to the woods to escape the prying eyes of the world, where he had stumbled upon a silver, near periwinkle flower than illuminated the surrounding area in what looked like moonlight. He had found that when he sang near the flower a tune his tutor had once taught him, he saw the bright glow increase and his scales had vanished. He nearly passed out from the shock and sudden rush of happiness he felt, but it was short-lived as they returned about a week later and he had to repeat the process. So of course, Ethel had taken to protecting his flower, covering it whenever he was not around to use it- as it was the most precious thing in his life after he was cursed.

Back through the forest, through the town and into the castle, the lives of the Royals were about to take a turn for the worse. Months into the pregnancy of the consort, she had contracted a fatal illness, sentenced to bedrest and terrifyingly pale and sick. The kings were extremely worried and anxious, calling the guards in the land to search far and wide for a cure. The kingdom had had a story passed through the generations of a magical flower that had bloomed from what was called the 'tear of the moon'. It was said to cure illnesses and curses, though no one in the kingdom had ever found the mythical flower. It was the kings' last resort, as they did not want to lose their child and the sweet, poor lady.

So the kingdom searched far and wide for the mythical flower, and Ethel, who'd caught wind of the search, grew frantic and paranoid that someone would come to take it from him. After a visit to the flower, he carefully hid his flower and quickly ran when he heard approaching voices and footsteps. With a swish of his cloak, he retreated into the foliage. What he, at first, did not notice, became very evident when he heard a voice scream.

"We found it!" The royal guard cheered as they looked at the silver flower, getting another guard to grab a shovel as they excavated the small patch of grass underneath the flower to transport it.

Ethel cursed, he would've tried using magic to stop them but they were holding his flower, and there were too many for his limitations. So he watched, angrily and hopelessly, as they stole away his most prized possession, his magic flower.

He vowed, however, he would get it back, no matter what.

With the flower retrieved, the castle staff quickly got to work to brew the flower and heal the woman, and within mere moments she recovered drastically. The castle rejoiced and the kings were ever hopeful that the child would be safe and healthy when born.

And so he was. Months later, the healthy prince was born to Logan and Patton, of whom they named Virgil after the word vigilant, for how they had to remain vigilant to find the flower. The prince Virgil was born with dark purple hair, which at first had shocked the kings but they accepted their son for it regardless, the most important thing to them was his health and safety.

However, at the gates of the castle, the angry Ethel was trying to sneak his way in. He had managed for the most part to make it through, unseen, yet one vigilant guard had spotted him, demanding he identifies himself.

Remus wasn't always the most mature guard, but he was very good with weapons and was very observant. Today was meant to be an easy day, as most had been, seeing as the crime was low in the kingdom. What he didn't expect was to find a cloaked figure trying to sneak into the castle and the burst of light that came from the figure's hand as Remus yelled at the figure to identify themselves.

Ethel had panicked, shooting a curse at the guard who was in his way and picking up the pace, hurrying before the whole castle was alarmed. He hurried up to the nursery in hopes of finding the 'magical child' who was celebrated earlier that night. As he opened the door, he bumped into a short man adorned in fancy robes and a crown- the king Patton. Ethel gasped as his hood fell from the force.

Patton's eyes widened when he was about to leave to fetch a toy for Virgil and the door suddenly opened to a figure in a cloak. Grunting at the impact of the man, Patton stumbled back and stared, wide-eyed at the face of the person, half-covered in dark green scales, one yellow eye staring at him, and the other half of the man's face was-

Flinging another panicked spell, Ethel panted, feeling the subtle pain of his waning magic. He needed to get his flower and go. Pushing past the king convulsing on the floor, unconscious, he walked over to the cradle and took out his dagger. He looked at the child's purple locks, pulling one near taut and cut it, expecting to just take a lock or two. Singing gently to the child, the violet strands began to glow silver like his flower. However, the glowings strands faded to brown the moment it lost contact with the rest of the hair. Ethel panicked when he heard the voice of another man and simply grabbed the bundled prince and vanished as the other king, Logan, entered.

Logan stormed into the room just in time to see someone take his little Virgil and vanish into the night and looked to the floor to see a very familiar crown, the crown of his husband, Patton, laying discarded haphazardly on the floor.

"Patton?" Logan called, kneeling to grab the crown before looking around the room. "Patton...? Patton! **_Patton?!_**" He kept calling out, hoping that the joyful king would appear. He frantically searched the room until the reality of his situation hit him:

_He had just lost his son and his husband._


	2. Life is Like Scaling a Tower- Strange and Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Virgil's point of view- and oh look- There's a wild Roman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately 1000~ words. Woah. This was quite a fun chapter, and hopefully, it's easy enough to understand the shifts in point of view.
> 
> Art of this chapter (by me); http://fav.me/ddfgn3q

When Ethel had taken Virgil, he didn't know where to go at first. He knew that his little residence wouldn't be able to hold two people for long, so he explored around the forest, stumbling upon a little grove with a waterfall, stream and meadow, surrounded by tall cliffsides. Ethel hummed, feeling his magic slowly return to him in the natural place. While he waited for it to fully return, he looked at the baby he cradled in his arms, watching as green eyes opened at stared at him with curiosity and wonder.

Ethel smiled softly, gently running his gloved hand through the young prince's hair, hearing him giggle. He would raise the prince as his brother and protect him from the dangers of the world, keep his hair, and thus he flower intact. He would protect it to the end of time. His little flower would always be there with him, keeping his curse at bay.

* * *

  
And so it had been, for many years. 18 to be precise. Virgil grew and grew into quite a tall, young man quickly, reaching Ethel's height around the age of 16. Virgil's hair grew quite long in that time, reaching well past his feet, trailing for metres behind him. He didn't seem to mind, as he had found that when he held it together using spare string, it hindered him less.

Virgil had inherited Ethel's sarcastic and dry humour, which could irk Ethel to no end when Ethel would scold or educate him about the dangers of the world. A task that Virgil, quite frankly, thought he didn't need to bother with, as Virgil swore he was quite content on staying put in his tower. He acted too anxious to think about leaving, ever since his little accident.

Years ago, Virgil was peeling a potato for dinner, when he tripped over his hair, the knife fell and messily chopped off most of his hair in the front, leaving him with an uneven fringe. As idiotic as it was when Ethel came down to see it the elder brother became furious, mortified that a good section of Virgil's violet hair had turned brown, which earned him an intense scolding and losing his knife privileges

So now Virgil had to awkwardly cut things with items like _spoons_ and a relatively sharp butter knife. Ethel was not letting it happen again, but Virgil swore he knew better this time... Maybe.

But Virgil was eighteen now, so what was the big problem? Ethel always told him that when he was younger he was exploring, and learning magic and doing magnificent things. Yet he never let Virgil learn magic, or even step foot on grass. Yes, he understood that his powers were special and they could easily be lost but Virgil was so bored! He'd painted every wall, read all three of his books, and he'd counted every step, every brick, every speck of dest at this point. While Ethel was out getting food, Virgil was sitting, waiting, cleaning, dancing, singing, whatever would pass the time. Eighteen years of waiting, _waiting_ and **_waiting_**.

So Virgil started asking Ethel for more books- **denied**. Something to paint on- **denied**. To even step a foot- **_denied_**. Virgil felt a prisoner in his own house. It wasn't fair. He wanted to do something, anything.

Though that doesn't explain the man that suddenly appeared in his tower, breathing deeply and looking relieved as Virgil stood, frozen, frying pan in his hand.

* * *

Roman Prince wasn't a thief, he just borrowed things without permission, for long periods, without giving them back- not a thief! Okay maybe he was, but that was not important. His most recent, brilliant idea was to steal the crown of the lost prince. Why? Well, he could use the money it would bring, and of course, he would donate some of the money to the locals, but mostly himself. What he hadn't planned for, was being chased, on foot, through the forest across from the kingdom.

By a horse. A horse- what was this day coming to? Whatever it was- Roman ducked and rolled to avoid trees that had fallen down this path, getting up quickly to keep running, the castle guard's horse hot on his heels. He turned sharply, confusing the horse long enough for him to dive behind a large rock. Roman kept quiet for as long as he could, lungs burning to rest and gulp down oxygen. When he could no longer hear the breathing or trotting of the horse, he allowed himself to take deep breaths. When he didn't feel like passing out, he put his hand on the rocky wall, only for it to pass through, causing him to trip and roll through the ivy.

When Roman stood, he took in the sight of a gothic tower in the middle of a picturesque meadow, causing him to raise his eyebrow. Why would someone build a tower in such a weird spot? Either way, he could've sworn he heard that damned horse again, and the most reasonable thought his mind came to; climbing the tower. 'Good job, brain' Roman thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes before he decided to do so when he was certain he heard his pursuer approaching. Digging a few arrows he'd collected on his run, Roman began his ascent rather easily, wedging the heads in and out of the cobblestone walls.

When he'd reached the top, Roman swung himself over the ledge of the large window, sitting for a few seconds looking around the sizable room, dimly lit from the ceiling it seemed. What caught his eye, however, was the person standing in the kitchenette under the stairs, staring at him, frightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question: Where is Patton? Hmm.
> 
> :)


	3. Not a chapter- Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reference photo by yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Art if you couldn’t tell

> https://ibb.co/zmm7bW8

<https://ibb.co/zmm7bW8>  
Hopefully this works, lol.

not an update. I can get writing tonight though. 


	4. When in Doubt, Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the boys introducing themselves. Or so a little birdie told me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support this work has gotten. I hope you'll all enjoy an update.
> 
> And a big thanks to my new beta/proofreader: Ruthless Nancy

"W-Who are you?!" Virgil held out the pan in front of him threateningly. He stepped behind the counter for some sort of cover, eyeing the man with suspicion.

"Woah, woah, calm down their, Purp." Roman held his hands up in a defensive position. "Name's Roman." He introduced himself smirking flirtatiously; his usual tactic.

"What do you want? My hair?! To cut it! To take it?!" Virgil ignored the look, more focused on stopping this man and getting him out of his tower.

"Wait- Wait for a second- Why would I- hair?!" Roman was baffled, to say the least, raising an eyebrow. "Why would anyone want hair? Much less yours?"

"It-... You don't?" Virgil cut himself off, giving Roman a suspicious look. He wasn't sure whether this stranger was telling the truth or not.

"No?" Roman began, slowly walking over to Virgil. "Look, Sleepless Beauty, I saw a tower, was being chased and climbed it. No big deal okay? I just need a place to hide until the threat passes." He stepped closer, causing Virgil to panic and start swinging wildly at him.

"S-Stay away from m-me!"

The last thing Roman expected is having a cast iron pan thrown at his face, though clearly with a lot of inexperience as it missed his head by about a foot or so. Though Roman turned dramatically to watch it fly by him and out of the window, falling to the ground with a satisfying ‘CLANG’. 

Virgil’s first plan may have, quite literally, fallen through (a window).  He quickly used the stranger's distraction and grabbed his hair to restrain the other; whipping it around a stagnant person was no problem compared to how he'd practised looping it around hooks and such in his tower

“Well, that was a good sho- Huh?!” Roman started his sarcastic response only to feel something wrap around his midsection, trapping his arms at his sides and yanking him onto the floor. 

  
  


Virgil didn't exactly have a  _ plan _ per se, but it seemed to be working when he caught his unexpected visitor off-guard. The real question was;  _ what in the world was he going to do now _ . Frying pan out the window, a weird, flamboyant man struggling on the floor, what in the world  _ could  _ he do?

As if hearing his plight, a familiar little bird soared through the open window. It's brilliant blue wings spread wide as it dove at the struggling man, pecking his face several times, much to his chagrin.

"Wha-Ow! Stop! Hey!" Roman shook his head back and forth to try and get his newest attacker away. "Can't we-OW! Just- ouch! Talk?!" He pleaded pathetically, trying to ignore the annoying, feathered nuisance pestering him.

Virgil paused for a moment before letting out a sharp whistle, calling to his little friend. Said bird reluctantly stopped his assault, flying over to perch on Virgil's shoulder protectively.

"Thanks, bud," Virgil mumbled to his winged companion, who tweeted happily in response, nuzzling Virgil's cheek. "Hey hey... That tickles, Pat." Pat, the bird, had first appeared to Virgil before he could remember. So, his young brain thought that as it patted one of his stuffed animals, that its name should, of course, be Pat. Not one of his proudest moments, but he loved the bird all the same.

" _ So..." _ Roman, finally free, took a few deep breaths, calming himself mentally. This had been the wildest day of his entire life; first an intelligent horse, then some weird dude with a  _ lot _ of hair, and now attacked by a bird? What else could happen? He slowly sat up the best he could manage, not wanting to spook the other again. "Can we retry that whole meeting? Name's Sanders,  _ Roman Sanders _ ."

"Roman..." Virgil muttered quietly as if testing the name. He'd never heard a name like that before. Then again  _ what could he say? He's only heard of about ten names, ever, in his whole life. " _ Well...  _ Roman...  _ Why are you here _ ?"  _ He asked, slowly approaching the other.

"This is going to sound insane, I know, but would you believe me if I said I was being chased by a horse?" Roman tried, trying to look and sound as sincere as he was. Why would he even joke about something like this?

"Believe it or not, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard of." Virgil snickered, thinking of his quirks. He'd never heard of anyone with violet, glowing, magical hair before. No one but him. So surely he could stretch his imagination to a strange, tracking horse?

"I- No, I don't want to know." Roman shook his head and sighed deeply. "So,  _ handsome _ -" The other boy sputtered a bit in shock, and Roman smirked. "Mind telling me your name?"

"I..." Virgil could feel the heat rising to his cheeks but he did his best to suppress it. He couldn't drop his guard fully, not right now. Still, he supposed it would be fine to let Roman know his name, what harm could that do?

"It's Virgil..."

  
  
  



	5. Logan's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cut-a-way scene of how our buddy Logan has been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Logan's side of the story and takes place a few years before the current events of Virgil and Roman. 
> 
> Enjoy Patton and Logan's meeting and Logan sad boi hours.

Throughout the eighteen years, Logan Croft had never lost hope that he would find Patton and Virgil, even if every fibre of his mind screamed at him that it was  _ logically impossible _ . Patton had always told him that sometimes the heart should lead over the head, as he’d always seen the softer side of the once cold and stern Logan.  So that's what he does, letting a splinter of hope shine through his tough façade. He would find Patton and he would find Virgil, even if it killed him.

Logan had occasionally visited the village surrounding their castle every so often with Patton- the shorter, peppier man always loved the bakeries and sweet shops they had. Of course, Logan would indulge every want and desire he could ever have, he owed it to the other for the sheer amount of  _ happiness _ that Logan  _ felt _ with him.

Now those were the first places he searched when he went into town, now a more frequent occurrence. About five times a week he would scavenge the town looking for any sign of the strawberry blonde man, or their purple-haired son. Several times he’d thought he’d finally found him, only to be heartbroken each time as Patton and Virgil were nowhere to be found. 

Only a few years after their disappearance, however, Logan had made a stop at the orphanage on the outskirts of the kingdom. A small little place with a large garden surrounded by a picket fence. It was quaint but lively, several smaller children running around pretending to be somebody else, as watchful caretakers watched them carefully. Older children would sit and read to the youngest of the residents who likely could not read.

Logan pondered why he had never stepped in before, seeing as he was missing his child, but surely a silver-haired child would quickly be announced if it were to be found here? Clearly, his logical mind had faltered with his grief, and he scolded himself for being so  _ stupid _ . 

He had dressed down today- not wanting to cause a commotion everywhere he went- though he quickly heard the gasps of the children and adults alike as he approached on his steed. The dark brown colour of the horse wasn’t too shocking, but it’s lighter brown mane streaked with grey was an odd occurrence for a young horse, as was the little marking around its muzzle. It was arguably the smartest horse in their kingdom, albeit a little stubborn and hard to handle. It reminded him of the guard that also disappeared the same night as his husband and son, Remus. So he had named the horse after the missing man, which the horse seemed delighted at shockingly.

It was clear the children wanted to run up and approach Logan but were quickly kept back by the workers. Logan waved politely at them and dismounted his horse, Remus, and walked him over to a suitable hitch. 

“Your Majesty! What brings you here today?” An older lady approached him slowly, clearly shocked, though her voice was kind. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m simply passing through and thought the children here would enjoy a little surprise,” Logan told her as he finished hitching Remus. He wouldn’t tell his true goals, as many in the kingdom believed the lost King and Prince to be dead.

“T-They’d be delighted, your Highness!” The lady curtsied the best she could and Logan smiled ever so slightly. “I shall lead you around then…?”

“That would be wonderful.”

Most of the orphanage was in immaculate shape for being this far out of the centre of town, and full of young children. It felt a bit cramped in certain places, but Logan assumed it was due to his usual home’s grandeur and size. He’d dismissed the elderly lady a little while ago to explore on his own.

On his way to one of the more out of the way rooms, his heart stopped. Sitting on the bed, gently running their fingers through a sleeping child’s hair, was a freckled, bespectacled, strawberry blonde man, smiling serenely as he hummed a quiet little folk song. 

“ _ Patton…?” _ Logan spoke, barely above a whisper as his throat constricted. His eyes stung as he could feel the tears surfacing. The blonde turned his head when he heard a small squeak, his baby blue eyes focusing on Logan. 

“Hello.” The man’s smile widened but it wasn’t the beaming one Logan had grown accustomed to, it barely reached his eyes, almost fake feeling. “Are you here to adopt one of the children- Oh, sorry I’m supposed to introduce myself- I uh- Hi I’m uh- Well everyone here just calls me ‘Pops’ or ‘Dad’, so uh…” The man rambled, blushing a bit as he embarrassed himself in front of the other. “Sorry… I don’t remember my name. None of the others the workers or children gave me felt right so I just told them to call me Dad.” 

Logan laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child, though he couldn’t discern if it sounded as broken as he felt or more jovial. It was quickly determined when the other man gasped quietly, moving off of the bed carefully and pulling out a handkerchief and gently dabbing Logan’s face with it. 

“P-Please don’t cry… Are you okay, sir?” He asked timidly, worried he’d made the man cry. 

“Logan, please… Call me Logan…” 

“Alright, Logan,” He said, stumbling over the unknown yet vaguely familiar name. “Sorry. Did I make you upset somehow? Well, don’t cry… Um... “ The man knew how to cheer up crying children but not grown adults so he paused. He simply hugged the other in hopes that it would calm him.

It would be the first time in a very long time that Logan cried- no, sobbed since the incident.

He had returned as often as he could manage to the orphanage to visit Patton, even if Patton didn’t remember him or even himself. He was shocked that no one had ever mentioned someone looking exactly like the king being found, though he supposed Patton didn’t hold that authoritative air, much less now without his memories or name. Perhaps people thought it a coincidence? Whatever it was, Logan was certain that he was, in fact,  _ his _ Patton.

After all, he had the same amount of freckles, and those little dimples when he  _ truly _ smiled, and his voice- and his hair- and Logan just  _ knew _ .

So Logan returned one day, years after the first, gathering all the children together in the living area, and sat in the rocking chair, watching the children huddle around him to listen to the king’s story. He watched as the ever happy, pappy Patton watched from the archway of the dining room, a smile on his face as he waited.

Logan began his tale, of a handsome, joyous prince and a studious bookworm and how they slowly grew to love one another…

_ Long ago, in a kingdom not too far away, there lived a young prince who was obsessed with knowledge and science. He wanted to learn all he could of the world beyond his palace’s walls. The royal libraries had never been busier since the prince was born. He would read whenever he was free, whenever he wasn’t dragged off to his horrid dancing lessons or mingling with the social elite. He read of science, of mathematics, of nature and of medicine, anything that would pique his curiosity.  _

_ Nearing his sixteenth birthday, the king and queen proposed to several royal families in neighbouring kingdoms for the prince’s hand in marriage. Several had responded to the offer, but only one had sent their heir to the kingdom to meet the young prince. _

_ The foreign prince had arrived at the kingdom a few days after the invitation. This prince was a very happy and extroverted person. He loved to make jokes and make people smile, born a few months before the other. He was so excited to see the other prince, having heard of the prince’s cold beauty and genius mind. Adjusting his spectacles as they fell down his nose, he slipped excitedly through the guards that were supposed to watch him, heading right to where he’d seen a large wall of books. He’d seen a glimpse of a boy around his age heading into the room and thought he’d finally have someone to talk to.  _

_ The young prince nestled himself in his reading nook, pulling up his favourite science book of the stars and planets. He enjoyed space a lot and was fascinated with the physics of it all. He had memorized every planet in their solar system, and nearly everything he could about them. He expected his free day to be calm and peaceful, but the last thing he expected was the shrill squeal of another boy falling onto him, across his lap. _

_ The elder prince hadn’t meant to disturb the other, but his excitement caused him to overlook a stray book on the floor as he approached the other boy, and he couldn’t catch his balance in time. He squeaked in shock, tripping over himself as he fell, though not landing on the hard floor as he expected. He had closed his eyes when he fell, but slowly opened them when he heard someone clear their throat. _

_ The younger prince looked down at the sudden surprise, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention. _

_ “Do you mind?” He grumbled, trying to lift the other off of himself, without much luck.  _

_ “I’m so sorry!” The elder prince got up off of the other and glanced at the younger. _

_ As soon as their eyes met, the younger boy had experienced something he had never felt before. His heart seemed to... Skip? His breathing became uneven and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. ‘Was he suddenly sick? What was going on?’ _

_ The elder prince’s bright, baby blue eyes were framed with circular glasses, and he was arguably the most intriguing and adorable thing he had ever laid eyes on. _

_ “Sorry I was just... I was bored and I saw you enter here and I... Hi! I’m Prince Pathos of Fæyer!” The elder prince had introduced himself with a bright smile. _

_ “I-I-“ The youngest prince stumbled over his words, something he’d never done before. “Logos... Prince of uh… Here?” Oh did he ever feel stupid now? What was he, two? Did he somehow manage to forget his entire, extensive vocabulary in a mere couple of seconds? _

_ Pathos giggled softly and ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame the fluffy curls that made it soft and bouncy. Logos seemed to think it was a nervous habit, another adorable little trait- focus Logos.  _

_ “I think I wouldn’t mind a marriage invitation if you’re the other prince.” Pathos’ bright blue eyes looked directly into Logos’ cold-steel blue/grey ones. Logos could feel the heat returning to his cheeks as he nodded dumbly.  _

_ “I a-as well.”  _

_ Logos and Pathos spent nearly all of their time together, and their parents were delighted to see the two princes were getting along splendidly. Logos’ often solitary mornings that seemed gloomy to the rest of the palace were brightened with Pathos’ radiant energy as Logos read his favourite books to the other, who listened intently. _

_ They had spent their last two years getting to know each other before they were married, creating an official truce between the kingdoms and their families. Pathos and Logos couldn’t be happier, even if Logos didn’t show it that well. Logos was the happiest he’d ever been, and he made sure Pathos knew, every day, how happy he made him. _

_ _

Logan finished his story, smiling softly as he reminisced about when he had met Patton the first time. It was beyond awkward but he wouldn’t trade it for the world, it was the best time of his life.

Patton was still smiling at him, but there were tears in the corners of his eyes that he was wiping at. He didn’t rush at Logan like he usually would’ve, and Logan sighed as he knew that Patton still didn’t remember him. When the kids had dissipated after thanking Logan for the amazing story, Patton walked over to Logan and kneeled down beside him. 

“You must’ve loved him very much.” Logan was a bit shocked that Patton knew he was actually talking about himself and Patton. “I could see it in your eyes, love and happiness. You may not smile much, but you have other ways of showing emotions, your Majesty.”

“You’re right.” Logan chuckled softly, looking into the other’s bright blue eyes like they were sixteen again, breath caught in his throat, and his heart ‘malfunctioning’.

“I love him very much.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused:  
Younger Prince/ Logos- Logan  
Elder Prince/ Pathos- Patton  
Patton is referred to as Patton because Logan won't call him anything else. Feel free to ask for clarification!


	6. When in doubt, ask him out! I mean outside- not on a date- I swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter, but a good view of the Roman and Virgil dynamics

Virgil watched Roman with scrutiny, seeing his maroon tunic dusted with dirt, a leaf sticking out of his auburn hair. He probably would’ve laughed if he wasn’t on edge.   
  
“So…”   
  
“So…” The two awkwardly stared at each other, unsure what to say until Virgil had an idea.   
  
“You live  _ outside _ , right? Out where there are stars or people and everything?”

  
“Well, yes, of course I do.” Roman raised an eyebrow, confused but then remembering how difficult it was to enter and find the tower. “Why? Ain’t a pretty thing like you ever been outside?”   
  
“Er,” Virgil elected to ignore Roman’s weird statement in favour of answering his question without a flushed face or stutter. “No, I haven’t, actually. I was… Thinking, well- Could you  _ take me through the outside world please?” _ He mumbled shuffling his feet awkwardly.    
  
  
“What was that, Purp man?” Roman raised an eyebrow, having not heard Virgil that well.   
  
“Take me out!”    
  
“ _ What-?!” _

“I mean outside! I want to- to see the lights!” Virgil clarified, cutting off the stuttering buffoon that was Roman. 

“Oh- Well why didn’t you just say so- Oh wait, no. Let’s just say, well, the Croft kingdom and I ain’t exactly…  _ Sympatico?” _ Roman put his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes. “Apparently they don’t like it when you can’t make a  _ fully honest _ living.” 

“Well, I’d say… You  _ owe _ me. So take me to see the lights.” Countered Virgil, crossing his arms over his chest. “You did, after all, break into  _ my _ tower, and  _ scare _ me.”    
  
“And who’s to say I’ve got to do anything like that?” Narrowing his eyes, Roman reached down to grab at his satchel-

“What the hell?!” Only for Virgil to quickly run at Roman, snatching it from his grip when the other flinched. 

Laughing triumphantly, Virgil held the bag out of the window, dangling it precariously over the edge, causing Roman to stammer out an objection.

“Wait- Wait okay! Fine!” Roman tried to reach out to grab the satchel from Virgil, who only moved it further away. 

“ _ Promise?” _ Virgil asked,  _ looking down _ at the other man, who was, now that they were closer, shorter than Virgil himself. Now he could practically see the wheels turning in the other’s head, as his dark eyebrows furrowed, how his lips formed a slight pout-  _ not that he was looking! _

“I… promise…” Roman reluctantly agreed, pouting like a kid who couldn’t convince their mom to buy them a sweet. He hadn’t really kept a promise before, but that satchel held a jackpot of money and the last thing he needed was for it to break.

“I’ll keep this until you fulfill that deal.” Virgil hummed in thought and slung the satchel over his shoulder, much to Roman’s chagrin. As beneficial as Virgil thought to hide it from the other, his frying pan was gone and he couldn’t exactly think of a way to make the other fall unconscious.

“You… Fine, but how are we going to get down then Charlie Frown?” Roman asked after his initial shock wore off, peering over said windowsill, to the nigh forty-five-foot drop. He was not jumping- no way in hell. 

“I can let you down how I do Et- I mean- Here…” Virgil instructed Roman on how he’d usually let Ethel down, assuring Roman that he’d be fine and he wasn’t trying to kill him. Even if Roman didn’t fully believe him.

* * *

_"This is going to be the longest day of my life" -_Roman Sanders, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but- I promise I've been writing some good fluff (perhaps a certain two dorks, ssssssssshh)


	7. The Wheels on the Bus don't exist because buses don't exist yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Plot? On its way? There's plot? New plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how many accidental puns, and intentional puns, I can make in one chapter.
> 
> Around 900 words.
> 
> Sorry for the wait!

Virgil had finally gotten the big baby of an adventurer on the ground, having had a snicker or two at the man’s whinings and clinging to Virgil’s long violet hair/rope. He’d only known Roman for about half an hour, but he couldn’t deny that despite his teasings, he didn’t necessarily want to hurt the other-  _ Roman was his guide after all _ !

Roman was  _ not _ shaking, not at all! He was a big, tough adventurer, such a little climb wouldn’t scare him! He grumbled a bit at Virgil’s snickers, scratching the back of his neck.   
  


“So…” Virgil began as he looked around, trying to look nonchalant to hide his excitement. “Where to first?”   
  
“Well it’s about a day and a half walk to the kingdom,” Roman informed, pulling out his mental map of the area. He was pretty good at remembering where he’d been before, and with his countless escape attempts and living most of his life outside the kingdom, thus he would say he knew these woods like the back of his hand. Except here. This wasn’t something he ever remembered, a tower surrounded by cliff faces. 

  
“ _ Great _ ,” Virgil mumbled. A day and a half there, then another day and a half back. Virgil wasn’t the  _ best _ at math, but he knew that the likelihood that Ethel would find him gone was high during a three-day trip.  _ Better to ask for forgiveness than permission _ , he supposed, sighing deeply.  _ Who am I kidding? Ethel’s going to kill me! Okay not really but he’ll be mad - But I’m an adult I’m fine on my own - trusting a stranger to not kill me himself - but he hasn’t yet right- _ _   
  
_

“Virgil?” Roman turned when he heard the rapid inhales, looking at Virgil with concern. “Virgil, what’s up?” Deciding his usual nicknames weren’t the greatest idea, he neglected them, looking up at the other, hand reaching to touch his shoulder.    
  
“D-Don’t touch me!” Virgil yelped, pulled out of his thoughts by the encroaching limb, backing away from the other. “I’m  _ fine _ !” He all but snapped at Roman, curling in on himself, slouching horribly. He could see the hurt and shock on the other’s face, the way his hand hovered in the air before lowering. Virgil  _ almost _ apologized, almost.   
  


Roman was a bit shocked, to say the least, something about that…  _ hurt _ . He couldn’t explain why. The person that stole his hard work, forced him into this stupid deal and tried to attack him- who he, in fact, only knew for about an hour- made him worry. It was is if  _ something _ was telling him that Virgil was  _ important _ , that it would be bad if anything happened to him, and he couldn’t shake the feeling. Clearing his throat, he focused on something else, their first stop on their trip.    
  
“Well, ignoring that- I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten since dawn this morning and I’m  _ starvin’ _ !” Throwing one of his classic, brilliant smiles, he put his hands on his hips. “So I say we eat, we drink and take a rest since it’s running low on sunlight.”    
  


Virgil gruffled out a sound of agreement, being  _ perhaps _ a bit petty. Roman’s personality was  _ blinding _ , and even Virgil’s enjoyment at being outside was overshadowed by… whatever the hell Roman was on.    
  


“So come on down, Charlie Frown, to the most welcoming place you’ll ever be!” Roman, now with a bit of a spring in his step, led Virgil through the Gladebrook Forest.    
  


Though what the two didn’t realize, was only a few hundred metres away, another figure strolled through the forest, wicker basket hooked around his arm.    
  


Humming, Ethel strolled through the forest, basket swaying to and fro with his movements. It had taken him a while, but he had finally found everything he needed, and after hitching a ride from a farmer’s wagon, he’d cut time drastically down.   
  


Stepping through the ivy wall, he looked up at the tower with a smile. Virgil would be so happy with what he brought, surely the tension they had during the previous discussion would soon vanish. Approaching closer and closer, Ethel called out to Virgil.    
  
“Virgil~? I’ve brought you something special~!” Letting his voice drift through the cove with a gentle singsong feel, Ethel waited for the response…   
  
“ _ Virgil? _ ” Ethel tried again, frowning softly. Perhaps the boy was napping again. Or maybe not- “Virgil?!” Now he was beginning to panic. In slightly less eloquent terms;  _ fuck.  _ _   
  
_

Ethel ran to the base of the tower, snapping his gloved fingers, causing the rock facade to crumble away. He pulled the door open quickly, ignoring the spiders that roamed within the unused space, scaling the old stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Shouldering open the trapdoor, Ethel climbed into the main room, beginning his search for Virgil.    
  


_ Can’t find- can’t find- _ “Virgil?!” He pulled the curtain back, nothing. Door? Nothing. Nothing nothing  _ nothing _ .   
  
_ “Ethel…” _   
  
“Shut up! Shut up!” Throwing his hands over his ears, he closed his eyes tightly.  _ Calm down, you know what happens when you panic- _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ethel…?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why? _ _   
  
_

_“Why did you leave me?” Flashes of green, black- Everything- he couldn’t think- he couldn’t see.__  
__  
__“You_ _selfish, self-centered serpent_!”   
  


“ _ Don’t you dare touch my son! _ ”   
  
** _“SHUT! UP!” _ ** ** _   
  
_ **

And it all went quiet.

  
  



	8. The Pen May be Mightier, but a Sword is Pretty Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil approach the first stop on their destination and have to deal with a few inconveniences along the way. How will this disastrous duo do along the way?
> 
> Warning: deviations from the source material, mild violence, let me know if any more triggers should be added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! So sorry for the wait but I've been very busy with, well, everything that's going on. This is one of the longest chapters yet, so yay! Once again, tremendous thanks to my beta and partner in SandersSidesAUs, RuthlessNancy.  
Please, give them some love, especially with potential upcoming things, mhhhmmmmm.
> 
> Also, I've made an ask blog that you can look at art for this AU, ask the cast questions, or just interact in general!  
https://tangled-storytime.tumblr.com

In a small clearing of the Gladebrook Forest, one may be fortunate, or _ unfortunate _ enough to stumble upon the Snuggly Duckling. A moderately sized tavern, not for the faint of heart as many of the clientele were rather… _ eccentric. _ Part inn, part tavern, it was a haven for those on the wrong side of the law, a natural draw for the kingdom’s most wanted: Roman Sanders.  
  
“So, Fraidy Cat,” Roman gestured to the Snuggly Duckling, turning to face Virgil. “Welcome... to the Snuggly Ducklin’! The most welcoming place, with average food for below-average prices! Perfect place for a recluse like you.”  
  
“Are you _ sure _ ?” Virgil huffed softly, shaking his head. Something about this place felt _ wrong _ . He felt his stomach drop when he thought about it like it was being twisted from the inside. He felt cold, common when he felt anxious. Yet, Roman was right; it was getting dark, he was hungry, and there wasn’t anything else they had seen.  
  
“Totally! I’ve stayed here plenty of times,” _ Lie _ . “You’ll be fine, I’ll be fine! Speaking of though… I really could go for some good roast, and I’m catching a whiff of it so…” Roman wiped at his mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed for nearly drooling. He was hungry, okay? He hadn’t eaten since morning and the food smelled delicious. Taking Virgil’s hand with his other hand, Roman dragged him towards the tavern.  
  
Virgil _ did not _ focus on the warm hand holding his as he followed after the other. It was calming, almost, having someone help guide him, someone not judge him for what he wanted, didn’t put him down for his need to _ know _. 

The Snuggly Duckling was an interesting place to say the least, Virgil could say that with confidence. If he knew any better, which he very well didn’t, he would’ve been panicking and running out. Yet the moment he turned on his heel to exit the place that reeked of sweat, musk and roast beef, a hand grabbed onto his collar.  
  
“C’mon, Purp, I’m starvin’!” Roman not-so-lightly dragged the other deeper into the torturous realm of… what even was this place?

There were several people lining the place, each looking like the horror stories Ethel would tell him about ruffians and thugs, and in the middle of it all was a tall and bulky man, hair wildly sticking away from his face, and beard dishevelled and burnt at the ends. At his side was a strange-looking man, dark brown hair a bit neater, pulled to one side. He wore a dark grey tunic underneath what seemed to be heavily darkened leather for a vest, with dark brown breeches. The strangest thing, Virgil noted, was the dark-tinted glasses adorning his features that Virgil felt weren’t… normal.

Roman was used to the glares and sneers of his, loosely put, cadre. He knew they were just jealous of his fabulousness and his ingenuity. No one was known throughout the kingdom like he was, and Roman loved that. Even if, however, it could cause him some trouble. Strutting over to the barkeep, hand loosely holding the other’s purple doublet in his hand and guiding him over, he smiled brightly to the barkeep.

“Two roasts, my good sir!” He ordered, sitting down in front of the bar. “And two rooms for tonight- How much is that?”

The barkeep glared at Roman, sparing a glance over at the strange men from earlier before turning back to the newest visitors. 

“Three Krones, for the pair of ye’.” He grumbled out, arms crossed over his chest, scars littering his arms that looked as if they could easily crush Roman’s skull with no problem.  
  
“Ah!” Roman hesitated for a bit, digging through his small sack of coins, finding just enough and handing them to the barkeep. “Here you are.”  
  
Taking them reluctantly, the barkeep went away to go and grab the food, presumably.

Virgil wasn’t _ panicking _ , not yet at least. He sat beside Roman, glancing around frantically as if someone was going to kill him and he didn’t know when. Pulling his hair beside him to not be stepped on, he could feel the weight of their stares, alternating between him and Roman. This wasn’t _ fun _ , but they had no other option at the moment, and Roman was… _ right. _

Roman sat there, acting like he hadn’t a care in the world. In reality, it was all a front, a guise, a facade. Roman would’ve been running out of there, but maybe, just maybe, the universe owed him a few favours more particularly some good food, a nice warm bed and a roof over their heads. He hadn’t had those luxuries steadily since the orphanage- no Roman, don’t focus on those times. You’re different now. 

The tavern slowly regained its liveliness, patrons chatting and whispering amongst themselves while the barkeep returned with two plates for the two strange newcomers. Everything went well. Too well. It was eerily too simple, Roman thought. Yet, he remembered, all problems can be solved with food!

Tucking into his meal, he could see through the corner of his vision a hesitating Virgil. The shy man stared at his plate like it would come to life and eat him instead.

It wasn’t as if Virgil was _ trying _ to look out of place, or heaven forbid _ rude _. It was just, he felt off. This didn’t seem safe, none of this did. He could hear the whispers around him, but he couldn’t make out distinct words. 

Either way, Virgil ate little that night. 

* * *

The room granted to the two wasn’t anything spectacular. Wooden like the rest of the establishment, a small carpet resting between the two beds and the small garderobe. Roman had immediately claimed the bed closest to the door, laying down dramatically, limbs sprawled wildly around. Virgil, after locking the door, had edged his way over to the furthest bed, laying down and curling up slightly.

Quickly bidding the other a goodnight, Virgil fell into a fitful sleep. 

Yet Virgil wasn’t the only one. Roman tossed and turned in his sleep, clutching at his pillow. At first he felt like he needed to run, to burn out all of the energy he felt bubbling up inside. Yet, his muscles ached, likely due to all the exercise he’d done today, he assumed. His fingers twitched, and he turned once more, onto his back, laying as still as he could, trying to sleep. Then everything felt _ strangling _, as if he was trapped and the world was closing in around him. His collar felt too tight, so he loosened it. The thin blanket was too hot - he kicked it off. 

Then everything froze. 

And so did Roman. His once aching body, excited to move, no longer did so. Jaw clenched and arms stiff at his sides, Roman slowly realised what had happened. Poison. Great. He should’ve expected this.

He _ definitely should’ve expected this _, he scolded himself, especially when the door Virgil locked slowly creaked open, the sound of keys in the door. 

The bartender from before entered, keys in hand, while the burly man entered, accompanied by the man with the strange fashion taste. _ Seriously black and grey is so last season- _  
  
Roman was an idiot. He was dead. Sure of it. 

* * *

Virgil opened his eyes to the sound of metal grinding against something, and the quiet, muffled sounds of a grunt or a yell. 

Sitting up quickly, Virgil looked over at the source, seeing a mildly struggling Roman surrounded by the ruffians from earlier. They were turned away from Virgil, one had a knife brandished. Getting up slowly and as quietly as possible, Virgil spotted a knife in a hilt, resting on the hip of the strangely fashioned man, and made his mind up.

Grabbing the dagger, Virgil swiped at the brute with the knife, who at this point had turned to face the strange one. Unfortunately for Virgil, the man was pretty reflexive, only losing a few burnt strands of hair before countering the pitiful dagger with the larger knife. 

Yelping, Virgil took a few steps back, stumbling over his own hair, but not yet losing his balance. 

Chuckling, the burnt-beard, furry-browed, Thuggy, his new _ official _ name, swung at Virgil, who lifted his weapon just in time to block the attack from hitting him. Child’s play, the thug assumed and took it easy, finding his efforts amusing rather than threatening. 

Virgil fought the best he could, swinging the dagger on, his life and _ Roman’s _ depending on it. Everything was going _ alright _ he’d guess, not exactly sure how to judge a knife-fight - 

Oh God, his _ dagger! _  
  


Virgil backed up, eyes wide and glancing around frantically as he watched the man approach, his smile widening to a sickly grin that showed off his yellowed and missing teeth. 

Roman had been _ trying _ to escape, or better yet aid Virgil with his quest to fight for his honour is a very attrac- _ ahem _ , heroic way. Yet the moment he could finally _ somewhat _ move his limbs again, his arms were roughly tied behind him, a filthy, disgusting rag covering his mouth. 

However, Roman saw his own chance when Virgil’s dagger fell at his feet, which were luckily not bound. Letting out a muffled and desperate “_ Virgil!” _ he kicked it over to Virgil, hoping and praying it would work. 

Virgil grabbed the hilt of the blade that fell onto the bed behind him, bringing his hand back in time to block a blow aimed for his face. Knowing that he had no chance facing the man like this much longer, Virgil decided to play dirty, quickly looping his hair under the man’s foot and tugging, causing the man to topple over. Jumping, quite literally, at his chance, Virgil held his knife to the burly man’s throat, glaring at the other two men. 

“_Let him go!” _ Virgil commanded, with enough authority in his voice to rival a Royal Decree. 

The Strange One waved off the barkeep with a single hand, turning back to Virgil with a smile. “Well, of course, _ leader _.” 

“H-Huh?!”  
  
“Y’see, hun.” The Strange One sat on Roman’s bed, patting the other’s head, much to his chagrin. “Here we have a policy. The leader is determined by the strongest, so whoever wins the fight with the leader is determined the new leader.” He explains, gesturing to the man on the floor. 

“He was- I just-” Virgil slowly understood, looking at the man underneath his knife, their previous leader. 

“Thieves’ code.” The bearded man sighed, rolling his eyes, moving the knife slowly away.  
  
“So, what’s your name, lil’ thing? I’m Remy and that's Bartie” Glasses man asked, tilting his head to the ride, still annoying Roman with a lazy grin.  
  
“Virgil…” Virgil replied, standing slowly, weapon still in hand. “My name is Virgil.” He repeated, more to ground himself than anything. The reality of what he just did was setting in - all because he needed to protect Roman- Oh!  
  
Said travelling companion was not having a fun time, looking antsy yet still, but ultimately annoyed. His legs, untied, were twitching minutely, only stopped by his inability to really move them above the knee. Poison was not a fun time, this Roman knew full well. He’d read about them before, but had never expected to be on the receiving end of one. Luckily he hadn’t _ died _. It seemed as if the maker knew how much to add, at least he could be thankful for that. 

Virgil quickly rushed over to Roman’s side to cut at the ropes with shaky hands, not noticing Remy moving out of the way. Once Roman was free, he breathed a shaky sigh, looking at the other.  
  
“A-Are you okay…?” Virgil asked, eyes full of worry, despite his own anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. He should’ve trust his feelings - he should’ve warned Roman he felt something was wrong, he should’ve -  
  
“I’m…” Roman began, testing the words, not sure how or if they would work. 

Virgil didn’t even let him finish, pulling his hair up into a ball, dumping it on Roman’s lap and getting to work. The other had bruises all over his exposed skin, and a small cut on his neck, he was going to fix it, secrets be damned. 

Roman stared at the other with a look that screamed confusion, staring at the other like he’d lost his marbles, all of them. Indeed, Virgil had some gorgeous, if not a bit long, hair, but how was that going to help?

Practically draping his hair over Roman in a very haphazard way, Virgil took a few deep breaths. He’d never sung in front of anyone but Ethel before… but Roman was hurt… He pushed past his worries, he couldn’t see the lights if Roman couldn’t guide him after all. Summoning any courage left in him, he slowly began to sing. 

_ Flower gleam and glow, _

_ Let your power shine, _

_ Heal what has been hurt, _

_ Bring back what once was mine, _

_ What once was mine… _

Roman watched slowly, as the room seemed to darken, outshone by the light that Virgil- no- Virgil’s hair was emitting. A periwinkle of sorts, a silvery purple light radiated from the originally purple strands. Admiring the view, Roman slowly felt… different - But a good different! Lighter, free, happy. He felt as if his worries washed away, and slowly he could feel his limbs once again, smiling softly. He should be questioning it, he should, but right now he just needed a nap. Maybe the pillow was a bit tough and the blanket felt weird, but he needed the sleep. 

Virgil would never tell Roman that he mistook Virgil for the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plugging it here again because I want to be able to interact with you guys even if I can't write.  
https://tangled-storytime.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback I guess? It's been so long since I wrote anything.


End file.
